


Dom's Request

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Based on a song, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Erections, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Spanking, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom asks Adam to spank him.Inspired by the Nicole Dollanganger song He Hit Me
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 14





	Dom's Request

"Hey Adam could you umm spank me,"Dom asked with a blush on his face.

"Why, you are not a child anymore there is no need for a spanking,"Adam replied.

"Umm well its been a fanatsy of mine for a long time to be spanked by you I think its kinda hot,"Dom stuttered.

"Well ok if it makes you happy I will do it,"Adam spoke.

"Now lay over my knee you naughty boy I am going to make that cute little bum red,"Adam growled as he pulled Dom's pants down around his ankles and raised his strong hand to firmly spank the others butt.

"Fook it feels so good," Dom moaned as Adam began to slap his ass.

"More please daddy spank me again,"Dom cried out as tears of pain and pleasure trickled down his freckled cheeks.

Adam spanked him again and this time he left a huge red handprint on the flesh of Dom's pale ass.

Soon Dom's bum was completly red it stung so bad but felt so good at the same time.

"Thats enough, now apologize and go stand in that corner over there,"Adam demanded.

"I am sorry for being a naughty little boy Dom,"sobbed as he stood in the corner with his bright red bum on display for Adam to see. 

Honestly Adam thought Dom's request strange at first but found himself getting an erection behind it.

Mabey Dom's weird fanatsy wasn't so bad after all Adam thougth to himself as he admired Dom's sore bum from across the room.

End


End file.
